Unbreakable
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Facing death and finally seeing what is worth fighting for has made me stronger than ever. I'm not giving up without a fight and in the end I will have what matters most. SMACKED One-Shot Based on & some spoilers for eppy 6.18 RIP Marina Garito


**Title: Unbreakable**

**Summary:** Facing death and finally seeing what is worth fighting for has made me stronger than ever. I'm not giving up without a fight and in the end I will win the man I love. SMACKED One-Shot Based on & some spoilers for eppy 6.18 RIP Marina Garito

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing) - even if he's acting like a dumb ass right now! haha! You know the rest write? (grin)

**A/N:** Okay so thought I'd try to revive the muse and try our hand at least one more of these eppy based one shots. Could have gone with Mac's POV but thought since the eppy focused on Stella, I'd try hers. Hope it doesn't suck and makes some amount of sense; if not blame the muse. Yes we finally got some SMACKED at the end. Thank goodness for small miracles! lol Okay it's like 2am off & time for this insomniac to try to get some sleep!

~_Dedicated to Leighton Conrad Taylor~_

**_Words in bold and italics belong to 'Unbreakable heart' by Jessica Andrews_**

* * *

**_'God makes everything but unbreakable hearts..'_**

"AH!" I had been forced awake from a nightmare so real that even now my hands are shaking. My dream...god I can still feel myself flying through the air; Mac's handsome face flashing before my eyes before I come to land upside down in the battered Avalanche. I sit up; my heart racing and my mind in a panic. I am in my office; safe but tired from pulling an exhausting alnighter and not allowing myself some proper rest.

"Marina," I whisper to myself and the banged up Avalanche finally fades and my mind is frantic to put together why that image would be offered.

_'Stella...' _her voice calls to me for some unknown reason as her hand reaches out to mine.

_'Stella, its Marina. It's Monday and...'_ her voice had greeted me; starting my Monday morning off as she has every week for the past three years. I remember talking to her three years ago; hearing the torment and desperation in her voice; her words tugging at my heart with each whispered breath she would offer.

"Whatever it is, it looks serious?" Mac's warm voice breaks me from my panicked thoughts. "You pick up a case I don't know about?"

"Marina Garito."

"Who?"

I went on to explain to my best friend and partner who Marina Garito is why she called me looking for new leads for her brother's case.

"She was relentless...calling with leads...names of suspects. Left me a message...biggest break in the case yet. I was too busy to get back to her. Last night she was rushed to Trinity...dead on arrival."

Mac looks at me...unable to offer words but his eyes holding the right amount of pain and remorse; comfort and concern. "Let's go see Sid," he finally offers.

"Suicide?"

I looked at Sid in shock and disblief.

"I don't believe that. There has to be another explanation," I insist.

"I'm sorry Stella."

I never believed it. There is no way she'd just up and take her life. I argued with Sid; my passion for Marina starting to come to the fore. My mind flashes me my dream; Marina's hand once again reaching out to mine.

_'Dont give up...' _she calls to me. '_Help me Stella...'_

"She had reason to live," I tried to argue pushing Marina's face to the back of my mind; even garnering Mac's irate comment and Sid's exasperated sigh. But I can't hear anymore, I know she was murdered and I am going to prove that I am right and that the break she found was the one that someone ended her life for.

"I will avenge you Marina," I state firmly as I go in search of team.

"A suicide letter..." Sheldon tries.

"Women's intutition?" Lindsay questions.

But Marina's voice starts to call to me again...

_'Luke is alive Stella. I know it. You have to help me find him.'_

_'Marina are you sure? I mean it's been fifteen years.'_

_'Each day I wake up...it's another day closer to him coming home.'_

_'Marina...'_

_'Stella he's my twin; a part of me. And I know this sounds stupid but I feel he's still alive. Please...please help me find him.'_

My heart went out to her three years ago and as I reflect on the tragedy that is today my heart aches for her now. I knew inside her death wasn't of her own doing. She had worked too long and hard and invested too much of her precious time, monetary resources and emotional energy to just throw it all away on one depressed moment of suicide. Her whole search for him was depressing but she never gave in.

I tried to explain this to my team but they only see what is in front of them; the evidence.

"Determination and hope in her voice..." I tried to get them to see my point of view; hoping they'll feel my pain and conviction for a woman who had impacted my life; sadly more in life than death. I pushed and pushed and finally got what I needed.

A big break came from an unexpected source; Aubrey Hunter, a woman who even now I want to mention with disdain, but one I had to thank for helping me find the truth behind the real reason Marina's life ended too soon. Her clue gave Mac the physical evidence he needed for the case to be reopened and the path to avenging Marina Garito a bit more clear.

I, however, didn't need any further hard physical evidence; I knew Marina didn't take her own life. Even in the apartment with Don, I knew it was something...something more than suicide.

"Someone she knew," I had insisted to Don.

That's why I knew later when I heard Tony's story that was a bold faced lie and I also knew that I owed it to her to avenge her death and at least put some purpose to the vain search she spent most of her life in pursuit of. But it wasn't until I started to sink into blackness thanks to the blow to the head after the fight in the pool that I realized just how much this gut feeling would nearly cost me. It put a lot more things into clearer perspective than just avenging a fallen friend; it showed me the path to the man I love and that I need to act now before I also lose him for good.

"Stella!" Don's voice calls before I completly sink into oblivion; waking up in the ER with a woman that looks familiar attending to me and my partner hovering nearby.

"Rest in peace Marina," I whisper as I lean back on the soft pillow.

"Who?" A female voice breaks my thoughts.

"Marina," I tell her with a half smile. "The woman you helped to solve the murder of. Mac told me you brought the clothes and told him about the rigor. Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help," Aubrey replies as she turns to leave; her and Mac exchange a small intense visual exchange; something not lost on me. I watch Mac approach with a tense expression on his handsome face and my heart instantly warms; my nervous anxiety subsiding. However as much as my mind wants to dwell on Marina, the look between Aubrey and my partner was also now troubling me. _Is there something more that I am not seeing? Is this my wake up call?_

"Stella?" Mac's warm voice breaks my thoughts again.

"Before you even think about it, I am not going on sick leave," I lightly warn and he instantly backs down.

"Wasn't going to mention it," Mac frowns. "Are you okay?"

"I am now that you are here," I reply in truth and his face also softens. However as my face displays a wince he's quick to jump on it.

"Guess I can't convince you to stay overnight?" Mac's inquires.

"Would you?" I counter and his lips slightly smirk.

"No."

"If Don had arrived only a few minutes later..."

"Mac, Tony burst out of the closet...I didn't have time to act...my gut told me..."

"Your gut nearly got you killed. I don't mean to upset you…I'm just…"

"Worried?" I arch a brow as his fingers come to rest on mine.

"Very," he whispers as he leans in and kisses me on the forehead. "I'm glad you're okay," he states and then pulls back; not wanting to put himself on too much of a public display.

"Marina's at peace now Mac. But we still need to find a solid motive for Tony. I'm going back..."

"Stella..." Mac tries again, his eyes frantically searching mine for some semblance of reason; of course finding none. "Right okay you just need to rest now. Let me take care of this. I'll get the team to Marina's apartment and we'll find what is missing."

"I need to finish this."

"Stella you started this and now it's time to let me finish this; at least for the rest of the day. Please just stay here and..."

"Sorry Mac I'm leaving..."

"But..."

"I'll rest better at home," I state firmly; praying for my strength to last a little bit longer.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride," Mac pipes up suddenly, his warm voice once again breaking the mounting silence as I slowly push myself up and away from the bed.

"I don't need one."

"Stella..."

**_'An empty room a broken fairy tale  
A hollow girl with empty arms'_**

"Please just finish up the paperwork for me okay?"

"Can I win this?" He inquires.

"Not this time," I state in a soft whisper.

"Let me call you cab home then."

"I'm not going home but thanks," I state in haste as I slowly push myself up off the hospital bed and then look at Mac in anguish. "I started this and I should be there to finish it."

"We'll do it."

"Mac…"

"Stella you are going home."

"Don't tell me what to do Mac," I lightly warn, my anger surging at the day in general, not the man before me in particular. "Sorry I am just…"

"Angry at how this all ended?"

"Very angry. It was such a waste. Marina must have found out something that…that motivated Tony to want to kill her. We need to find it Mac, we need to prove that...that her searching wasn't in vain."

"That Tony murdered Marina; we will find what we need and we will prove that."

"I have to finish this Mac," I state with slight wince; his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "I feel like I failed her in some way."

"Stella, you couldn't have prevented her death but you are pushing for the investigation now. We will get to the bottom of this."

"I know."

"Please just rest? For me? I know that Rambo Stella takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'" he smirks and my face finally softens. "But how about a fresh start tomorrow."

"I..."

However, as I look past Mac I see _Aubrey _hovering and immediately my instincts start to go into high gear; I don't want to argue here, at least not with some strange woman watching my partner with looks that start to force small jealous sparks to flare up.

"Is she waiting for you?"

"Stella? What...no," Mac inquires as he looks back and sees Aubrey flash him a smile before she turns to leave. "No she's not. What is it?"

"It's…it's nothing Mac; just the days events. I am angry and frustrated and...and I need a shower and my own bed."

**_'From an angels tears God made the stars  
Why can't He make me an unbreakable heart...'_**

"Are you sure? Because you _look like _there is something else that is bothering you."

"I...never mind. I have to go."

"Stella?"

"I...not here Mac; this is not the time or place."

"Want to talk about it later?"

"Marina's at peace now Mac, that's all that really matters out of this," my voice dies out. "No one else matters. I had set out to prove she didn't commit suicide and I intend to follow through. Then it will be over...for both of us," I huff as I see Aubrey glance back at Mac.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asks in wonder. "What is over?"

"I...Mac..." I try again, my brain shouting at me to just tell him the truth already.

"Stella, what is it?"

"You don't get it do you Mac."

"No. Can you tell me?"

"I...I can't tell you. I just can't; not here."

"Please?"

"Goodnight Mac," is all I allow myself to utter with a half smile as I push myself up off the bed and allow a few seconds to catch my balance.

"Stella..." Mac tries as I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Mac," I mention softly as I offer only a nod to the woman who is now watching my every move and quickly take my leave.

**_'Why can't He make me an unbreakable heart...' _**

I push past them both, my ears hearing Mac calling my name, but my brain refusing to allow my body to actually turn around to show some outward display of acknowledgment. I just need to get home; to get home and then I can break down.

_I can't lose him..._I chant over and over again. _Not like this...not to her...not to anyone..._

_'Then stay and fight...stay and fight...' _Marina's words start to be heard.

"I can't...too tired for fight."

_'Don't give up Stella...'_

But I can't, not here; Mac wouldn't allow it and I would just do us more harm than good, and I'll not lose my best friend to...no I just can't. This is not the place for an emotional ultimatum. And after the day I have had today; I am not going to allow anyone to see me any weaker than they already might have.

I start to pick up the pace and by the time I have reached the entrance to the hospital, my whole body is trembling from the sudden outburst of leftover adrenaline that is finally starting to fade; my body weary and weak. I need to get home before I literally collapse on the spot.

"Oh Marina..." I whisper as I head for the nearest cab, my eyes already wet and my adrenaline now nearly spent. I lean back on the seat and close my eyes; my brain instantly flashing me terrifying images of my near demise at the hands of Tony Dirisa; a man who thought nothing of murdering an innocent woman for a reason that still makes me sick.

But at that moment, the moment I was under and I felt my world almost coming to an end there was only one face I saw in my mind's eye.

"Mac it was you," I whisper again as a soft tear escapes and slowly slides down my cheek. I quickly brush it away, not wanting to show the cab driver that I am anything but a tough woman with a heart made of stone; the reality too painful to broach.

**_'In my blue world you shone like heavens fire  
And left me cryin' in the dark...'_**

I reach home, numbly turning the key in the lock, letting myself into my quiet abode, not caring about the stifling silence as it starts to suffocate me. I don't turn on the lights; I don't care, I want to be in the dark, not wanting even the smallest shadow to witness my emotional demise.

I know tomorrow, I'll be back to my old self; marching back into that lab up to my partner and team and showing them that today didn't phase me; that I am back in fighting form and ready to give Marina the vengeance she so deserves; putting Tony in jail where he deserves and getting on with my life as I think I deserve.

But that is tomorrow; tonight I need to break down and allow myself a weak emotional meltdown and I need to do that at home and no place else; away from eyes that will judge without knowing all the facts.

"Sorry Marina," I whisper; almost feeling the need to justify my weak moment to a woman I an trying so desperately to help.

_'Never give up Stella…'_

My phone buzzes to life and I quickly pull it out, allowing a single, salty tear to rest on Mac's name, but my fingers are frozen in time, unable to press the talk button and allow him the knowledge that I am okay.

"I can't Mac," I lament as my tears start to build. "I'm sorry."

On the ride to the ER I wanted nothing more than to allow myself to be tended to and then spend the rest of the night in the arms of the man I love; the man who's face was the only one I saw as I was nearly laid to rest at the hands of a cold blooded killer. But it wasn't to be; instead I was tended to by a woman who now holds my partner's precious heart in her untrained hands.

"Why Mac? Why her?" I utter as my voice catches in my throat, swallowing now painful; breathing labored.

**_'How could anyone be so hard  
Did you think I had an unbreakable heart...'_**

But tonight is not the night to dwell on selfish and jealous emotions; not the night to allow my brain to be used up on angry thoughts and hateful reasonings. Tonight I need to get some rest so that tomorrow my attention will be back on the case at hand.

"Oh Marina I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't call you sooner..." I state sadly as I slowly sag to the floor, my arms wrapping around my knees, my head now buried in my folded arms, damp golden curls flowing around my trembling frame.

_'Stella...help me...'_ Marina's voice calls in torment.

_'I am dating your partner...'_ Aubrey's voice taunts me.

_'Stella...I love you...'_ my brain makes up an ending that I know will never come true.

**_'I suppose I should know  
Sometimes love just comes and goes...'_**

I feel myself starting to sag further onto the floor, curled on my side as soft, tormented tears start to pool on the carpet beneath my flushed face. I want to get my brain to think about today's events; but as I lie here, my mind filling with adrenaline as I jump into the pool; my heart racing as I start to lose consciouness and suddenly the past half year comes flooding back; memories that I thought were buried start to resurface.

Facing death has a way of forcing people to look at the past and try to make amends in the future. Why is that? It's because time is short and in the end it does have the final say.

I think back to the stunt I pulled that forced me to resign and head to Greece. Mac came after me; he confessed he cared and I could tell by his words and actions that something more than friendship was veiled behind that heartfelt sentiment. He was with me when Professor P was killed. He was the one in his office that I told him that I was the woman in his life. Did I lose sight of that? Why hadn't I acted on that sooner.

"Oh Mac why...

I know why. Fear. Time and fear; our two greatest enemies. Fear keeps us from really doing the things we want; saying the things we mean and reaching for the things we want the most. Time shows us that no matter how hard we work; no matter how long we fight and no matter what we have to offer when time runs out; we are left with nothing.

**_'We'd go on and on...'_**

But Jessica's death changed everything; Mac changed, our future changed. He withdrew, pulled back, became work obsessed and emotionally despondent; forcing me to seek comfort in the arms of a man I didn't love and know in my mind and heart never will.

**_'One day someone will come to you  
And rock you tightly in her arms...' _**

My mind thinks back to Greece; such a turning point for us. How on earth did I lose sight of that? Of what he offered? Of what I did? Why has it taken yet another woman and another near death experience for me to finally want to take a chance and tell Mac what I am feeling inside? Or has my hesitation just pushed him into the arms of another woman?

"Oh what have I done?"

**_'Please remember this when you drop your guard  
Nobody has an unbreakable heart...'_**

Facing death always has a way of forcing us to relive the darkest moments of our past; mine don't go back that far however, only the past few months and once again I see Marina's face, this time beside Jessica's both telling me not to give up but to learn from the past and then correct what we need to.

_'Fight Stella...never give up...'_

I feel my body heaving another sigh of remorse, my heart now aching and my entire frame gently shaking from the cold realization that the past few months have come crashing down on me with harsh force; forcing me to try to erase all the looks, moments, laughter and smiles we shared together.

I want to tell myself I'll survive this, as I have the others. But now I have doubts. A few weeks ago, Mac was opening his heart, sharing his love of racing and stories about his childhood past. I saw something in those warm sapphire eyes that I hadn't in the past number of years.

Why didn't I act on that? I know Mac's afraid; I'm not. Have I ruined it for myself for good?

**_'From an angels wings to a fallen star  
God makes everything but unbreakable hearts...'_**

"Damn it Stella..." I gently curse my own name in misery as my lungs heave another painful breath. I can't fault Mac, I fault myself. I allowed this to happen and that's why I fear this time I might not survive.

"AH!" I mutter in torment as I blink away a fresh myriad of salty tears; small soldier's escaping the onslaught of emotional destruction; a war they cannot win.

I finally push myself up off the floor and head into the bedroom, hearing Mac's warm voice calling my name but knowing it's just a figment of my imagination for when I turn around, only dark shadows smile in return; I am alone.

"I fear I'll always be alone," I lament as I slowly sag to the edge of my bed, my frame nearly about to just expire on the spot.

_'Don't give up Stella...'_ I hear Marina's voice urging me to pick myself up and keep going.

"I can't...I feel like I'm losing him," I whisper in torment.

_'You didn't give up on me...don't give up on love...' Marina tries to tell me._

"I don't know what to do," I shake my head, willing her image and voice to leave my head for good, my mind not ready to accept her lies as truth. But as I ponder her unspoken words a bit further, I finally allow my mind to ponder the bitter truth. And as I allow Marina's words to linger in my brain my heart has a sudden epiphany.

_'Yes you do Stella...you know what to do...'_

"I never give up," I finally confess, a single tear escaping my flooded eyelids and sliding down my flushed cheek before I am able to brush it away.

I have faced death several times; a lot of hardships in my life; losing parents, losing friends and losing lovers. Through all of my hard times; scary times; happy times and times I faced death Mac was there; just like he was now, tonight, at my side in the hospital; the first one I saw when I opened my eyes.

I survived them all and I will survive this.

"I love him," I admit with a sad smile.

_'Stella...don't give up...' _Marina's voice calls to me once more, an unseen finger poking me, forcing me to realize that I need to put on my brave face, get some sleep and tomorrow get back in the game.

Something worth having is something worth fighting for.

"I'll not give up on us now. I will win this battle; time and fear won't best me, not again."

That woman tending to me tonight in the ER might observe that I am able to bend a little, but in reality I am unbreakable. I love Mac and I will win this war; in the end it'll be at my side he's at, my heart he owns and my finger with a ring from him on it.

I offer myself a small laugh at that last thought as I know that is just a silly dream; a dream I have had since I think I first met him; since I was blessed by having Mac Taylor come into my life. But I love him; of that much I am certain. No matter what I face, that true fact will never change.

I finally head for the bathroom, turn on the hot water and allow the steam to try to ease some of the tension from my nervous frame; wanting the water to wash away all today's horrid events. But once under the water, Marina's face calls to me for help; then I see Mac in the pool, bleeding and unconscious and my eyes instantly water, my lungs gasping for air.

"Damn it!" I lament as I slowly sink inward, my body wanting to figuratively cave from another bout of emotional defeat. Somehow I manage to finish my shower, dry off and dress for bed, sitting in my bedroom, one small light on; my heart in sheer agony.

I tell myself tomorrow will be better; tomorrow we'll close the case; tomorrow things will be back to normal.

But I have to survive tonight first.

"Mac...I need you."

I look over at my phone, willing it to ring once more; this time I would answer. But if I call him, where will he be? With her? Together? That thought pains me more than the silence that now engulfs me so I quickly shelve that horrible mental image and tell myself that I came home to sleep and that is what I am going to do.

_'Stella…tell him the truth…' _Marina's voice once again dictates.

"I have to tell him how I feel," I finally state as I rush for the door. I don't care if I am not dressed, I need to tell Mac the truth before this goes any further and I need to do it now. Time has shown me today that in the blink of an eye, everything could be finished and then we would have lost the chance at the things we want and need the most.

"I have to tell Mac."

But just as my fingers reach the switch, I hear a soft knock at the door and my heart instantly picks up the pace. I quickly brush away anything that resembles a tear of weakness, fix any stray curls, tighten my coat and head for the front door.

"Stella?" Mac's warm voice calls to me through the piece of wood that now separates us.

My heart races and my core finally starts to warm; oh the effect this man has on me. I slowly open the door and gaze upon his anguished expression in wonder.

"Mac?" I ask in mild surprise, my brow gently creasing.

"You didn't go back to work. I am not surprised and I'm glad you are here."

"I was tired."

"Can't blame you. Can I come in?" He asks with some hesitation.

I stare at him for what feels like a tormented eternity before I find myself slowly nodding his approval and then step back to allow him to enter. But just as I close the door, Mac pulls me into his strong embrace, holding me captive against his rapidly beating heart and allowing my ears to hear a heavy sigh. He's the only man I will allow myself to be weak for; the only man I want to show every side of me without fear.

"God I thought I lost you today," he whispers in my ear, his warm breath sending welcoming shivers down my spine, his body adding much needed warmth to my still trembling frame. And as I had suspected earlier; he held back in public, but in private he's not affraid to show me how he feels; I need to act on that. Now.

"I thought that also Mac," I whisper in return my face resting on his shoulder as his fingers gently stroke my back.

"When I got the call from Don…I...are you okay?"

"I will be tomorrow," I manage as my eyes water a bit more. "But I am better now that you are here."

He pulls back and looks at me in misery, his fingers gently brushing away a stray tear before he plants a warm kiss on my flushed cheek. "You need to rest," he states as his eyes travel up to the bandage on my forehead.

"I know," I answer absently, my arms still lightly draped around his waist. "Just um...well I don't want you to go."

"Wasn't planning on it," he tells me and I feel my heart stop short.

"Really?"

"I just got here, why would I leave so soon? Unless you don't want me to stay?"

"I don't want you to go," I repeat again. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You are never alone Stella."

"But if you need to be someplace else or with _someone _else I will understand."

"There is no one else Stella, I am here because I want to be," he states with a smile, his arms still holding me captive against his strong frame.

"I need to tell you something now before another word is spoken."

"What?"

"I care for you, more than a friend," I rush in haste; not wanting another moment of time to pass before I am allowed to tell him how I really feel.

"What?" Mac echoes, this time with uncertain surprise. "Y-you do?"

"More and more everyday. And I know this screws up your perfect working equation and I know it's against professional protocol and I know it could get us both fired, but I don't care. I love you Mac Taylor more than anything."

Mac looks at me in shock, his facial expression one of surprise and relief.

"I..."

"No Mac, don't say anything else. Today my life flashed before my eyes and the only face I saw was yours. In that hospital room earlier I was shown the folly of my hesitation. I don't want you with another woman; I want you with me; I love you."

This time his warm hands gently cup my face as he brings my lips to his and plants one of the most passionate kisses on them that I have ever felt in my life. It lasted only a few seconds, but it warmed my frame in those few seconds and jump started my heart with enough adrenaline to send me into an exhilarated upward spiral. Wow, is all my brain can come up with at the moment.

"I..." he tries again only to have me gently push a finger against his flushed lips and he momentarily closes his eyes, his heart racing as my other hand rests against his cheek.

"No Mac...no decisions, no justification, no confession. Just the truth from me to you."

He looks at me with a deep frown before my hand rests on his rough cheek.

"Don't go."

"Stella, I am not leaving. I am here to stay."

He gently scoops me up in his strong arms and carries me to the bed, easing himself down and holding me securely as I snuggle in closer. He gently pulls my head against his shoulder as his fingers once again start to tenderly stroke my back and sides; my brain in such a state of euphoria it cannot find words to audibly express this amazing moment.

"Just rest now," he whispers as he pulls the blanket over us both, my trembling instantly subsiding.

"You don't mind falling asleep in that?" I ask with a slight smile.

"Trust me Stella, I don't mind in the least. There is no where and no one I'd rather be with like this right now than with you," he whispers as he pulls me close once more, planting a warm kiss on my cheek and encircling my body with his arms, whispering into my ear that this is where I belong; that one day, no matter the odds we have to overcome right now, we've worked too long and too hard to just throw it all away as if it meant nothing.

We will be together and we will have a future to share together. Time and fear will never beat us; together we will show them that destiny has already written our happy future, it's just waiting for the right moment when it can offer it to us, no strings attached.

"I love you Mac," I tell him once more; his arms tightening around me and my heart flooding with happiness.

_"I love you too Stella," _he whispers in my ear, his lips kissing my face once more as I look up in wonder. He offers a warm smile and nod before he whispers for me to close my eyes and go to sleep, that he'll be here when I wake up, that we'll face tomorrow together and every day after that.

I nod back before I close my eyes, allowing my mind to whisk me away into a world of happy dreams, Marina's face smiling as she looks on with approval.

And as I fall asleep in Mac's arms I know one thing is certain, God might have created me with many things that break; but I have proved to both time and fear that Stella Bonasera is unbreakable. No one can ever take that from me.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** So we finally had a few SMACKED moments and the ending was *smiled* worthy indeed. Hope you all liked this and thanks in advance.


End file.
